Live Before We Die
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Camp Half Blood hosts a dance to celebrate the truce between the Greeks and the Romans. Jason dragged Leo there, and just as Leo's about to leave the son of Hades puts that to a grinding halt with an aching confession. Slash, Nico/Leo.


Leo slumped back in his chair with another plate of junk food as the song shifted from the fast tempo it'd been at to a slower waltz. He watched Piper wrap her arms around Jason's neck to tangle her fingers in his golden hair, Percy and Annabeth moved over the dance floor like they'd done it a million times before, Hazel seemed to be telling Frank how the steps went with Clarisse laughing at them from Chris' arms.

The son of Hephaestus unwrapped what had to be his twentieth chocolate of the night, trying to force himself to not scratch his armpit. Jason's spare suit was made to fit somebody with his arms, not Leo's slightly more muscular ones. The other boys seemed perfectly comfortable in their suits, and even Frank didn't look _too _much like a monkey in his monkey suit.

Leo was about to get more chocolates when the seat next to his slid out. He glanced over to see one of the last people he wanted to deal with right then; Drew Tanaka. She wore a pink Cinderella dress complete with a tiara and a necklace with a diamond studded D.

He forced a smile, "What can I do for you , Drew?"

She laughed, high and simpering, "Oh, Leo, why must I need something?"

Leo looked her up and down quizzically. He could tell what she wanted, and wasn't in the mood to go back and forth about it. Looking away from her, he stood to leave, "Nico isn't here."

When Leo returned with his plate piled high with chips and chocolate, Drew was gone. He relaxed as he sank back down. Drew had been the fourth girl that night to come to him, asking about the son of Hades, and the other three hadn't left Leo to his peace. They'd instead tried to convince him to dance with them, like the second best option. Leo just wanted to survive the hour Jason insisted he needed to stay at this stupid dance.

It was supposed to celebrate the truce between the Greeks and Romans, but most of the Romans had opted out. As such, the decorations were all orange and purple.

Leo couldn't figure out why all the available girls (and some boys) wanted to bag the son of Hades. He was the only Big Three child on he market, but some of these suitors were at least six years older than him. Nico did have a sort of macabre beauty to his hallow cheeks, pale skin, and dark attitude. Not to mention how his dark hair was always a disaster, or how soft his footsteps managed to be even in combat boots.

"You should be more social." It was Percy's voice next to him. Leo looked up to see his six best friends standing around him.

He smiled, "I'm fine."

"You could practically have your choice of girls," Jason argued, "and instead your gorging on Iris's Organic Chocolates."  
Leo took the piece his friend had picked up, and undid the wrapping, "I'm just waiting for the hour-long torture session to be over so I can go to bed."

Before they could dispute anymore, a murmur ran through the crowd.

"Wow." Piper said softly.

"I didn't think he had it in him." Annabeth agreed.

Leo chewed his chocolate, and curiously followed the girls' gazes. There stood a boy barely recognizable as Nico di Angelo. He'd clearly done more than just shower to get ready like most of the boys had. His hair had been tamed, straightened, and pulled back into a loose pony tale that graced his shoulder blades. It was clear that he wore a custom made designer suit. Most striking to Leo was the slightly olive tint to his skin, and he seemed to glide over to them in his polished dress shoes.

Just then, Leo's watch beeped, "Hour's up. Night."

As he walked past Nico, the other boy stopped him, "You're leaving?"

Nico had a look on his face that Leo almost wouldn't call hurt. That look got to him, and Leo's chest tightened, "Y-yeah, Jason made me come for an hour which is done so…"

"O-oh, okay." Nico looked down, and moved over to the table Leo had just vacated.

The son of Hephaestus made it to the exit before sighing, Reluctantly, he turned back around to see Nico already looking uncomfortable with a small group of girls around him. Leo couldn't just leave him to them.

He sat down next to Nico grumpily, and took another chocolate. Nico turned his head to look at Leo questioningly, "I thought you were going to bed."

Leo whispered so the girls now surrounding both of them couldn't hear, "I care enough to not leave you alone to _them_."

"You mean 'with them'."

"No, 'to them'." Leo looked around pointedly.

"…Thanks." Nico muttered the light blush on his cheeks more noticeable with the olive tint that he's managed to make happen.

Leo sat back, and popped the chocolate into his mouth, sucking it with a blissful look on his face that Nico couldn't help staring at.

They were forced into awkward shit-chat with a group of girls who were just there for Nico who didn't participate much. After almost half an hour, the son of Hades stood suddenly. The girls looked at him wide-eyed as he moved in front of Leo, offering him a hand. Only Leo could see how nervous he was, but Nico tried for a weak smile, "Do you…want to dance…with me?"

Leo looked at his hand for what seemed like hours before moving his gaze to Nico's ashen, handsome face. He saw himself taking the offered hand, and standing awkwardly, "O-okay." He whispered as they made their way onto the dance floor just in time for the slow song, "You're leading."

"Of course." Nico smiled, wrapping his arms around Leo's waist. They were close to the same height so Leo didn't have to reach up too much to rest his arms on Nico's shoulders. It was an awkward slow dance. Neither of them knew what to do exactly, and the stares from the others were far from encouraging.

As the song ended, both boys were unsure of how to continue. Finally, Nico murmured, "You want to…go for a walk or something?"

"Yes!" Leo just wanted to get out of there. Away from the stares, the frustrating music, and the extreme temptation to return to eating his loneliness in pounds of organic chocolates. The fled the dining hall in favor of walking along the beach. The salt air was refreshing, and helped Leo clear his head.

The loose orange and purple ribbons twists together to hold Nico's hair back slipped slightly, making a clump fall from their holds to create a sudden curtain hiding his face from Leo. Without thinking the son of Hephaestus brushed it back behind Nico's shoulder. Those dark, broken eyes turned to Leo shyly.

"Sorry…the whole camp is going to be talking about that…Both, probably." Nico muttered, looking away from Leo.

"I don't mind, but why did you ask me? Those girls were practically begging you for attention."

"Maybe I didn't try to look attractive tonight for them." Came the answer as Nico started walking faster along the dock.

It took a moment for those words to sink into Leo's brain. Once they did, he quickly followed Nico to the end of the dock, "You-"

He was almost thankful that the other boy broke in since he didn't know how he was going to finish that, "I don't know how to make this any more obvious. I've been spending more time with you than with any of the others, telling you things…I never thought I'd feel this way about anybody, and I don't…I don't know how to make it clear to you!"

It felt like a bolder had slammed into Leo's chest, leaving him gasping for air through the sudden pressure, "Nico…"

"And you. You just stand there, not even knowing how special you are. How beautiful, and stunning, and funny, and how much I just want to hold you so you never have to feel sorrow again. I want to kiss all your pain away, and preserve you from all the hurt in the world." Nico looked at Leo. It could have been his imagination, but Nico's eyes looked slightly wet.

Leo didn't think before pressing his lips to Nico's soft ones. They pressed closer, the kiss quickly turning heated. One of Nico's hands cupped Leo's neck, and the other went to his hip. It was warm and safe, but Nico pulled away long before he wanted or needed to, "Leo, what are you doing?"

"I thought it was clear…I was kissing you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

It took Leo a minute to answer, "You were being really sweet…I didn't know what else to do but…it was nice, wasn't it?"

Nico smiled, "Very."

Leo smiled back, "Then how about we go dance again, and in the morning we sneak out for breakfast?"

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date, and we…see where this goes."

The son of Hades thought for a minute before nodding, "Sounds good."

Nico pulled him back towards the dance, and straight onto the dance floor again. This time, they weren't awkward. Leo's arms wrapped around Nico's neck with the other boy's arms around his waist while they pressed together tightly. It took a whole song before their return was noticed, and the reaction was shocking.

Clapping suddenly filled the room, and the two pulled away from each other in surprise. Looking around, the duo saw their friends and family from the Argo II smiling brightly at them. Even Frank was applauding. Shyly, they smiled back.


End file.
